Amoral
by tah-crowley
Summary: JJ and Matt make a (drunk) mistake together. (Matthew Simmons/JJ)


None of this was supposedly to happen. JJ is somehow aware of it - although it doesn't seem to matter all that much at the given moment.

"Hey," Matt wakes her up, taking her away from her empty of weight but seemingly, anyhow, comforting -maybe for being confusing- thoughts, "what are you thinking?" Matt asks conversationally, from beside her, their bodies joined together by the sweat from the slight wet shirts on their shoulder caps, side by side, their foreheads rubbing at each other by the odd angle.

JJ shrugs. Her head is so light, she can barely think straight. She feels nicely sleepy though, as if just in the prior moment before falling asleep, but something seems to ground her awake, even when barely so. Her action though makes him laugh snorting without making too much of a sound, making her chuckle nevertheless as soon as she feels his body vibrating against hers, denouncing his amusement.

"I don't know," she says, slowly, shrugging again, "I just...What hour is it?" She suddenly asks, trying to turn around, looking for a window or a clock but being unable to do so as her body, different from her head, feels too heavy.

She groans, closing her eyes and relaxing her shoulders over the sofa's rest. She's tired and she really could take a nap right there. If only her eyes, her mind let her. If only she didn't have to come back to her boys, to her house.

This time is Matt's time to shrug, a lot lighter than her, probably because of his wider, stronger, heavier shoulders.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asks absently, but then they laugh again.

It's all stupid really, but they are drunk so they barely recognize it with any sentiment of guilt or shame, at all. The thought - the feelings, actually - can be hovering over them there but the sentiment, it seems hard to grasp, as if it were too hard to translate.

She looks back at him, with a small smile shining on her eyes, her eyelids a little heavier than normal. He is looking back at her, smiling too although something seems to go off somewhere deep into his head.

He blinks and next moment he knows they are kissing. JJ's hand is on his knee and his onto her soft cheek. Matt's hand moves to tug her hair away from her blue eyes and then she is slipping onto his lap. His hands coming from her face to her hips.

They are kissing and it may be wrong - it is wrong - but they can't...feel it. They have a lot of virtual things right now but this is the only real thing, a really hot and sexy and delicious - real - thing.

They kiss sloppily while they rub against each other. JJ fits around Matt's hipbones - rather perfectly - and then she thrusts against Matt's lap and Matt's thrusts up back to meet her sex too. This is fucked up and they love their partners - Kristy, Will - but right there, they can just feel the sweet, sweet pleasure building up and up while they skid against each other, faster and faster, moaning and groaning each other's names.

"JJ..." Matt hisses, trying to hold her close - even closer, keep her over him.

"Matt…" she sighs lowly after an especially satisfying thrust, her teeth meeting his strong shoulders.

It's frenetic and crazy and amoral.

They take it all without hesitation, without rationality, without being able to think about the consequences of their actions.

It just feels so good. 'So damn good', JJ whispers huskily and Matt starts coming, breaking down over her shoulder too as she rides herself to her own orgasm, both of their hips in a crazy rhythms.

By the time she does and starts slowing down, they stop moving as fracanting, Matts' hands are holding her by the shoulders, as well as his arms behind her back.

She can barely register the thought of guilty as she lays limp against him while she keeps his arms around her, hugging her tightly while they pant.

It's wrong, so wrong, she thinks, for a moment. Her eyes barely opened, staring at a dark spot between their joined bodies.

Her body calms down bit by bit and they come to a lay position, their bodies flat over each other. His arms loosened around her arms and her face against his chest, as if hiding, as if trying to enjoy the moment before the hungover of real life came upon them.

There is more guilt now, though, after the heat of orgasm has worn them out. So Matt tries to say something, to admit it.

"I…" Matt starts.

"Shh," JJ says, breathing deeply and resting better over Matt's strong body.

They try not to think and they finally sleep.

They don't think of anything.


End file.
